Is it true Syaoran?
by CherryBlossom750
Summary: Meiling and Syaoran have been dating for a while, but what happens when he starts hanging out with Sakura? Will he have to choose between them?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura...sadly CLAMP does..but I do own this fanfic. 

A/N: This is in Meiling's pov, it might be in other pov's too but mainly Meiling's. 

Syaoran and Meiling are dating. . They still live in Japan. They're 12.

Anyway, on with the story.....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was walking along the sidewalk with Syaoran by my side, we were heading to the park to

meet up with Sakura and Tomoyo. He ran his fingers through his messy, auburn hair, I knew 

something was up. 

"Syaoran? Is anything wrong?"

He looked at me and smiled his innocent smile and replied,

"No, I'm fine."

But I knew better than that, he was thinking about that Kinomoto girl, that girl who he had helped 

capture all the clow cards. The girl he had fell in love with...he said it was all over...but I knew better....

he was still thinking about her. I needed to devise a plan to make him hate her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: I know this is really short...sorry..please review!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura....DO NOT SUE ME, I REPEAT,   
DO NOT SUE ME!!!!  
  
A/N: Sorry the last chapter was soooo short and sorry it took so long to put it up  
.....I know my writing stinks..but, hey, this is my first fanfic, so please  
understand and R&R. Oh and sorry, I messed up the last chapter,  
Syaoran has chestnut colored hair, not auburn hair, gomen nasai! And I think I will finish   
this fanfic off soon, this fanfic isn't going to be very long.. And this has Syaoran's POV in it  
too.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
We were still walking along, silent and quiet...there was a slight akwardness that  
made me feel uncomfortable. I twitched. Syaoran looked at me with his sweet,   
brown eyes....concerned and worried,  
"Is something wrong Meiling?"  
I smiled a fake smile and replied,   
"No Syaoran..nothing is wrong...."  
But of course that was a BIG lie, something was wrong, Syaoran was thinking about   
Sakura.....I needed to think up a plan to get his mind off of her..but what?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
We finally arrived to the park, I was relieved in a way but yet angry...relieved that there  
would no longer be an akward silence, angry that Sakura would be there...  
My thoughts were disrupted by the yelling of Sakura's voice.  
"Ohayo!" said Sakura.  
"Oh...hi Sakura..." I replied back, sounding glum and and angry. I glared annoyingly at   
Sakura as she just backed off.  
"Hi Sakura!" Syaoran replied happily as ever.  
I was shot back at how glad Syaoran was to see Sakura, I looked down, he was never that   
happy to see me...  
"Why don't we go to the cafe, I heard they had good doughnuts?" Tomoyo asked.  
(A/N: I don't know if they eat doughnuts in Japan..but oh well!)  
"Yea..sure, whatever." I answered sounding very glum.  
"That will be fun!" Sakura answered in her cheery voice. I glared at her warning her to back off of my Syaoran.  
"Ok." Syaoran smiled as he replied.  
~~~~~Syaoran's POV~~~~~  
I walked along beside Sakura as we were heading to the cafe. Meiling was talking to Tomoyo, probably girl talk.  
She seemed really sad or disappointed... She's been like this for a while, I wonder what's been bothering her. I   
Took a quick glance at her to see if she was ok, she seemed happy enough, but I think she is faking it.  
I sighed deeply and looked at Sakura, she seemed very cheery and happy today.  
"So..how are you Sakura?" I hated this awkward silence, I could feel my cheeks warm up a bit. I hope I can get  
a conversation started. I looked at her trying not to turn red and I waited patiently for her reply.  
"I'm fine, how about you Syaoran?" She replied back with a warm smile, I could feel my face warm up, if I had a   
mirror, it would clearly show my red face.  
"I-I'm just f-fine..." I stuttered out the words, I am such a baka! Why can't I talk to her?! She looked at me rather worried.  
"Is anything the matter?" Her voice was so full of concern..so much kindness..  
"I'm..fine..don't worry." I gave her a small smile, I could feel my face warming up.  
"So..are you going to the Festival tomorrow?" She asked me, it seemed as if she was waiting for a certain answer.  
"...Maybe..what about you?" I looked at her, maybe I would run into her at the festival.  
"I sure am! It sounds so much fun, maybe I'll see you there!" She smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back.  
"Yea, maybe"   
"Why don't we go together Syaoran! That would be fun!" I could see a tint of pink on her cheeks as she said those words,  
it came to me in a shock, I didn't expect her to ask me..  
"You don't have to go with me if you don't want to..." She looked at me hopefully.  
"I'd love to go with you Sakura." I smiled as she smiled back at me.  
  
~~~~~Meiling's POV~~~~~  
I looked back at Syaoran and Sakura, what were they talking about? The curiousity was getting to me, but what could I do, I   
was way over here and they were standing all the way over. I kept looking back every once in a while, keeping a close eye on   
that gaki who was stealing Syaoran away from me. She looked oddly innocent, but to me...that is just an act. A stupid act   
just like in the play, she is the star and we are the people who back the main character up. But I wasn't going to do that, I   
was going to get Syaoran even if it was the last thing I did.  
~*~  
A/N: Ok..another short chapter..but I'm having writer's block and I can't think. I just wanted to get this fic up.. Meiling sounds evil..yes.. but we all know she isn't, I'm not sure if this will be a S+M fic..I guess I'll let you guys decide.Bye for now! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura does not belong to me in anyway, shape, or form. It all belongs to CLAMP!! Thank you CLAMP!!!  
  
A/N: Ok... Meiling seems out of character, eh? But she's my favorite character.. I shouldn't give her such a bad name. And yes, the fanfic is very bad so far. The second chapter was pretty much like the first one, short and very non-informative... I'm trying out different writing styles.. hope they don't stink. Sometimes I use "Li" and sometimes I use "Syaoran". I mean, they both mean the same thing? *Grins* Anyway, enough of the vital chitchat, on with the story. Oh, and by the way, '.......' means thinking.  
  
  
~*~  
  
Meiling, Syaoran, Sakura, and Tomoyo had just arrived in front of the cafe. The smell of doughnuts and coffee filled the air as they stepped inside. "Mmm.. It smells good!" Chimed Sakura.  
Tomoyo nodded in agreement as she walked up to the counter and started ordering a few doughnuts and drinks for her friends. Meanwhile, Sakura, Syaoran, and Meiling sat down at an empty table near a window. "I call the window seat!!" Exclaimed Sakura excitedly as she quickly headed for the seat closest towards the window. Meiling sat in the other seat close to the window, hoping that the scenery would occupy her instead of having to watch Kinomoto and Syaoran 'flirting' with eachother alongside with Tomoyo trying to play 'Cupid'. And, surprisingly (sarcasm), Syaoran sat next to Sakura. 'Why is Li sitting next to Sakura?! We're the one's who have been going out!!'  
Tomoyo soon came back with doughnuts and some drinks for everyone. "They're fresh, right out of the oven." Tomoyo commented as she took one doughnut for herself. "Thanks." Everyone else said in unision. Meiling reached for a jelly doughnut as did Sakura. "Hey! That's mine!" blurted out Meiling without thinking. She gave Sakura a quick glare and snatched the doughnut out of her hands. Sakura blinked as a sweatdrop ran down the back of her head. "Yeah... sure Meiling, you can have it.." She said, laughing nervously. Syaoran shot a glare at Meiling and whispered, "Don't be so selfish Meiling.." Meiling just stubbornly crossed her arms and tossed her dark, raven colored hair behind her back. "Hmph."   
  
~*~  
  
I finished the last piece of my jelly doughnut. I had to admit, it was pretty good. "Thanks Tomoyo, it was a great snack," I mumbled. "You're welcome Meiling. My pleasure," Tomoyo replied as she smiled. My attention soon fled to the people who sat across from Tomoyo and me. I heard a few whispers and giggles coming from them. I stared at Syaoran and Sakura, I wanted to know what they were talking about.. were they making plans? Was Syaoran cheating on me? Nah.. he wouldn't do that.. would he? I had to know what they were saying!! I listened to them and tried to understand their quiet words and whispers as much as possible, but I could only make out a few words such as "..tomorrow morning..." and "penguin park..." and a bit of "..it's going to be so much fun.." Wonder what it was they were talking about.. Probably planning something.. Hmm.. Tomorrow morning? Penguin park...wasn't that where the festival being held? Somewhere around there? It was a date!!! Syaoran is cheating no me!!   
I could feel the anger come over me.. but somewhere in there I also felt a mix of... pain.. and.. loneliness.. I sighed. I looked down as I felt an urge to cry, an urge to scream and let out my feelings hidden inside. But I couldn't cry. I had to act tough. I had to be tough! "I-I have to go..." I said. Was that the best I could do? I quickly got up before I could allow myself to be questioned from the others and ran out the door...  
  
~*~  
  
"Huh?" I stared at her running out the cafe. What had I done this time? Maybe she wasn't feel good? That couldn't be it.. Oh well, I'll just give her some time to herself, maybe that's what she needed.. maybe that's what we all needed.. "Syaoran?" I turned my attention to Sakura. "Hmm?" I asked.   
"Is she going to be alright?" She questioned, I could sense a bit of concern in her aura.  
"Yeah.. I'm sure she'll be fine.." I sighed as I replied calmly.  
"Oh.. ok."  
  
~*~  
  
I looked behind me. No one was there.. Did they not care about me to run after me? .. Well.. Now was my time to be alone. To have some time to let out my feelings.. to cry.. NO!! I wouldn't allow just one boy to let me fall down and cry... to become a softy, to let myself become weak. I had to fight it. But I couldn't.. It just hurt so much to know that he.. that Syaoran, of all people, could just cheat on me like that.. Maybe our relationship was just a joke? Maybe he had just went out with me because he felt pity on me? Was that it?!   
I sat down on a nearby bench to calm myself down.... I had to sort this out.. Maybe after I got home.. yeah.. that would be a good idea. I stood up and walked towards our apartment. I turned the doorknob, walked inside and took off my shoes. Staring at the ground, I headed towards my room and closed the door behind me. I flopped down on my bed and burried my pitiful head into the pillow. "He wouldn't.. he couldn't.." was all I could think about.. as I soon fell into a deep sleep..  
  
"Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!" "Aaahhh! STUPID ALARM CLOCK!" I turned off the button on my alarm clock and sat up on my bed, still feeling a bit woozy. Rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I walked over to my closet and changed my clothes to just a plain red T-shirt and a pair of black pants. I stretched and yawned as I headed towards the dining room. "Good morning Meiling." Said a friendly voice. "Oh.. good morning Syaoran.." I said slightly sighing.   
"So... what happened yesterday Meiling? Why did you leave so early?" he asked casually.  
"Nothing Li! Leave me alone. It's my business!!" I blurted out.. again, not thinking before I spoke.  
He just blinked as he poured some orange juice in an empty glass.  
"Here Meiling.. I made some breakfast for you.." He gave me one of his warmhearted smiles and sat down in his chair.  
I nodded, "Thanks." and sat myself down across from him.  
"So... Syaoran. I was wondering, do you want to go to the festival with me?" I asked with a bit of hope in my voice.  
"Umm..." I could see a tint of red in his cheeks as he spoke, "I'm sorta of.. busy today."  
"Oh.." I said. "I remember.... the 'date' with Kinomoto" I mumbled to myself.  
"Sorry" He said thoughtfully.  
"No problem... I'll just stay home.." I said. I could see his face brighten up. He probably didn't want me to catch him with his new girlfriend.. I guess I will go then..   
"Well.. I better get going.. to that place I have to go.." He said nervously.  
"Yeah.. ok.. see you later Li," I said.  
He waved and walked out the door.   
  
I quickly finished the breakfast that Syaoran had made for me. I was all ready to go to the festival now. I grabbed my jacket from the coat hanger and sprinted out the door. 'Won't Syaoran be surprised to see me there.." I smirked.   
I put my hands in my pocket as I was walking to the park. It felt pretty lonely.. I usually walked everywhere with Syaoran.. until that Kinomoto girl interferred with everything.. Ugh, I had to get my mind off of this... I'll just go to the festival for fun.. Yeah. OK. I'll have plenty of fun.. by my lonesome self.. all alone.. I let out a deep breath and sighed.   
"Don't worry... I'm sure I'll have fun.." I said to myself... 


End file.
